vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Berserker (Darius III)
Summary Berserker is a Berserker-class Servant able to be summoned by Ritsuka Fujimaru in the Grand Orders of Fate/Grand Order. Berserker's True Name is Darius III. The last emperor of Achaemenid Dynasty, he was a valorous king that Alexandar the Great considers a "worthy rival", with their armies clashing numerous times before Darius' eventual defeat. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C Name: Berserker, Darius III Origin: Fate/Grand Order Gender: Male Age: 50 at time of death of his real-life counterpart Classification: Heroic Spirit, Berserker-class Servant, Last Emperor of the Achaemenid Dynasty Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Fire Manipulation (Is depicted with green fire around his axes and mount), Berserk Mode and Rage Power, Summoning and Necromancy via Athanaton Ten Thousand, Can easily break away from combat if needed, Can continue fighting for as long as he does not receive a decisive blow, Can amass a great deal of wealth without effort and Servant Physiology Attack Potency: Island level (Has A-Rank Strength, making him comparable to Saber and Heracles. Has fought Iskander and his army with his own several times in life, and fought him again when both became Servants. Encountered the Chaldea Servants and Nero in Septem but was eventually defeated. Fought Santa Alter in the first Christmas event) Speed: Massively Hypersonic (Boasts B-rank agility and thus should be comparable to most other Servants, such as Gilgamesh, who is on par with Enkidu) Lifting Strength: Class 25 (Should be comparable to Saber at her peak, who is able to flip a trailer truck) Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island level (Has A+ Rank Durability, making him superior to Heracles) Stamina: Virtually limitless for as long as he has sufficient mana Range: Extended melee range with his axes Standard Equipment: His axes Intelligence: In life, Darius III was a valorous king that even the mighty Iskandar considered a worthy rival, to the point that Darius' armies managed to meet the King of Conquerors' numerous times. Despite having lost most of his sanity due to his Mad Enhancement, he retains his ability to wield his axes proficiently enough to pose a threat to other Servants and lead his elite Athanaton troops against his foes reasonably well. Weaknesses: Darius is almost completely insane due to Mad Enhancement, He cannot attack while in Spirit Form Notable Attacks/Techniques: Noble Phantasm Athanaton Ten Thousand.gif|Athanaton Ten Thousand Athanaton_Extella.gif|Activation in Fate/Extella Link Darius War Elephant.jpg|Darius' War Elephant Darius War Elephant 2.jpg Darius Athanton Soldiers.jpg|Athanaton Soldiers Darius Athanton Soldiers 2.jpg Athanaton Ten Thousand: Immortal Ten Thousand Soldiers: Darius' Noble Phantasm, in which he summons the elite ten thousand Athanaton soldiers that served him in life to fight at his side. Existing as historical fact, later legends about them have emphasized their seemingly indestructible and immortal nature, turning them into skeletal soldiers with a hive mind described as a single "war elephant of death" or a "colonial organism" to overwhelm foes with a massive and sudden display of force. Class Skills * Mad Enhancement: The source of the Berserker class's power. Mad Enhancement exchanges sanity for power to make the Servant an unstoppable fighting machine. Darius was summoned with a B-Rank in Mad Enhancement, greatly enhancing his already impressive physical prowess at the expense of most of his sanity, being only able to communicate in roars. Personal Skills * Battle Continuation: is the strength of vitality for predicaments. Also, the ability to withdraw from combat and reach allied territory alive after being defeated. Darius's A-Rank Battle Continuation makes it possible for him to fight even with deadly injuries and will remain alive for as long as he does not receive a decisive fatal wound (i.e. having his heart or head completely destroyed). * Disengage: The ability to break away from combat. Darius has an A Rank in this skill, allowing him to easily break off from an engagement, set conditions back to the start of the battle, and make a temporary withdrawal if deemed necessary, but this skill's application is limited by the loss of his sanity. * Golden Rule: Throughout history and mythology, individuals destined to amass vast fortunes and treasure are identified as possessing Golden Rule. Darius possesses a B-Rank skill, reflecting the incredible assets he used in his many battles with Iskandar's forces. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fate Category:Nasuverse Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Berserkers Category:Axe Users Category:Fire Users Category:Summoners Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Playable Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Antagonists Category:Summons Category:Kings Category:Servants Category:Soul Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Possession Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Rage Users Category:Supernatural Luck Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Immortals Category:Sound Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Acrobats Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Invulnerability Users